Sentimientos encontrados
by Lin Zu
Summary: Brandon encuentra a la persona indicada para ser su Reina, ¿ella aceptará su naturaleza? Pareja:Brandon/Caitlyn (derechos a David Yarovesky, Mark y Brian Gunn)


Desde los 3 años, Brandon no había notado mucha la diferencia en su crecimiento. Lo único de lo que podía estar orgulloso, es que nunca se había lastimado en ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese presumir o sus compañeros de escuela lo tomarían como afeminado. Odiaba callar, detestaba saber la respuesta de algo y permanecer en silencio solo para satisfacer la ignorancia de personas inferiores. No entendía que ganaban ellos con molestar a personas más pequeñas, qué había dentro de su corazón.

-Uy! Breyer está dibujando cosas extrañas otra vez! - soltó Royce, riendo junto a sus amigos.

-Como todo un bebe, no suelta el cuadernito que le compró su mami. -canturreó Kendall

Brandon los detestaba, deseaba de alguna forma hacerlos sufrir, pero sabía que sería inútil. Era solo un niño de 12 años, quería una vida pacífica comiendo cereal y estudiando. Viendo sus películas favoritas con su mami y jugando con sus amigos. Aun que bueno, no tenía.

-Vamos a tomar este cuadernito y echémoslos a la pecera! -exclamó Royce, arranchándole el cuaderno al pequeño Breyer.

Antes de que Brandon pudiera explotar en llanto, alguien abrió la puerta del aula y se aproximó a los vándalos. Tomó el cuaderno y lo dejó suavemente en la mesa del más pequeño, luego procedió a empujarlos hasta la salida del salón.

-Son unos tontos al creerse superiores por hacer vandalismo!

Los chicos al ver quien les había retado no hicieron más que dejarlos en paz e irse si no querían meterse en problemas. Después de todo, era la gran Caitlyn Connor con quién estaban tratando, la chica más alta del grado. Ella sonrió ante la acción cobarde de Royce y giró para encontrar su mirada con la de Brandon.

-Estás bien? - preguntó, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella es muy bonita, es alta y además es buena persona. Siempre lo ha tratado distinto al resto y huele muy bien, como algodón de azúcar o cereal de maíz, su favorito. El la miraba embobado, luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella río.

-Y-yo estoy, muchas gracias por alejarlos. -dijo nervioso.

-Eres muy tierno Brandon! No cambies…recuerda, ¡los chicos inteligentes son los que dominan el mundo y tú lo eres! -soltó ella sonriente, acto seguido abandonó el lugar.

Un sentimiento nació dentro de él, algo que no había sentido nunca. Por supuesto, el amaba a su madre, pero esto era más allá de lo que podía imaginarse, su corazón latía e inmediatamente tuvo el impulso de regalarle flores a alguien tan linda como Caitlyn. Afortunadamente, el baile de término de año se acercaba y no dudaría en pedirle que fuera su compañera. Tendría que preguntarle a su padre que usar y a su madre, como tratarla. Todo sería perfecto.

En medio del desayuno, mientras Brandon comía sus huevos revueltos, Tori le pregunta:

\- ¿Estás listo para el baile de mañana, hijo? Si no te sientes cómodo para ir, te puedes quedar en casa y tendremos una noche de películas, tú la puedes escoger

-No mamá, quiero ir al baile, invitaré a Caitlyn Connor. -respondió, sus padres quedaron helados.

Nunca en su vida, su adorado hijo les había mencionado una chica. Asumían que por no tener ese tipo de intereses aun, no iría. Resultaron estar equivocados.

-Bueno campeón, entonces si quieres sorprender a la hija de Erika, debes lucir un buen traje y llevarle las flores más lindas de nuestro rancho. -declaró Kyle.

-Si, y además al bailar, no debes ser tosco, debes tratarla como si estuvieran en las nubes. -le recomendó Tori

Brandon solo asimilaba lo que le decían sus padres, confiaba en ellos, si de esa forma se habían enamorado y han estado siempre juntos, entonces él quería lo mismo. No quería a nadie más, todos siempre se burlaban y lo tachaban de nerd, nadie le sonreía ni hablaba, nadie era digno.

Un día el será poderoso.

El día había llegado, no estaba nervioso, pero tampoco despreocupado. Hizo todo lo posible para que su cabello oliera bien, preparó las mejores flores y además hizo galletas de cereal para dárselas después del baile. Su traje era azul marino, y llevaba una corbata roja, estaba perfectamente peinado y ya había repasado el baile, para alguien tan inteligente como el, eso era sencillo.

-Vamos amigo, yo te llevo. -dijo su padre desde la puerta.

Ambos bajaron, el se despidió de su madre y treparon la camioneta. De camino a la escuela, su padre paró la música del radio, el giró a verlo. Parecía nervioso.

-Hijo…si llegas a tener la posibilidad de…besarla, está bien, es lo normal a tu edad. Pero…más allá de eso, tu sabes, mejor es que te esperes a ser mayor

-De que hablas?

-Eh…pues, sobre el sexo, tu aun era muy joven, así que no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos y no le obligas a nada que ella no quiera, ¿sí?

Ciertamente desde que pasó ese día en que ella lo salvó, había estado teniendo sueños extraños y relativamente húmedos, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza obligarla a hacerlo. Besarla, deseaba mucho hacerlo, pero temía asustarla, Brandon no quería eso. Entonces su padre estaba en lo cierto, debía ser delicado y amable o la perdería.

-Está bien.

Al llegar, toda la escuela estaba ilumina y decorada. Los profesores recibían a sus alumnos en la entrada y les abrochaban un listón dorado en su pecho. Brandon se despidió de su padre y camino así allí, su tía lo tomó a cargo y le abrochó el pequeño listón.

-Buena suerte, sobrino. - dijo guiñándole el ojo. El sonrió.

Entró, finalmente estaba dentro. Sin parecer extraño, buscó por todas partes a Caitlyn con la mirada. No estaba, sus amigas tomaban jugo en una esquina del salón, pero ella faltaba. Nunca fue de socializar con las personas, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, entonces tendría que hacerlo obligadamente. A paso discreto, el se acercó al grupo de chicas.

\- ¿Hola, han visto a Caitlyn?

Ellas lo miraron extrañadas. Sin embargo, una decidió romper el silencio:

-En estos momentos Chad, del paralelo B, se la llevó al patio…al parecer quiere bailar con ella, muy tarde Breyer.

_Tarde. _

Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza de forma constante. No lo asimilaba, así que sin decir nada se dirigió hacía el patio. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía enojado y frustrado, no podía ser cierto. Capaz y ellas solo le estaban mintiendo para jugarle una broma, como todos. Entonces abrió la puerta con lentitud y efectivamente, ahí estaban ellos conversando, en la mitad de la pistaban, la chica que flechó su corazón y el más popular de la escuela.

De repente sintió calor, sentía que algo hervía. Agachó su mirada para toparse con que el piso estaba calentándose y las personas corrían de un lugar a otro sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tampoco sabía, pero le alegra que no le afecte. Al rato que el calor llegó hasta donde Chad, haciendo que este salga corriendo hacia el baño, su enojó se calmó. Ella había quedado ahí, sola y bella, su vestido era rosado salmón, sencillo y sensual, Brandon moría por bailar con ella.

Si lo que Brandon estaba teniendo era real, entonces deseó que la puerta del baño de hombres se cerrase y que Chad quedé atrapado allí. El caminó hasta donde ella estaba, Caitlyn aun que aun estaba extrañada por lo que había pasado, al verlo sonrió.

-Hola Caitlyn

-Brandon! ¡Luces radiantes hoy!

Brandon 1-0 Chad

-Tú también te ves hermosa, Caitlyn

-Creo que Chad no volverá. - dijo un poco triste, eso molestó a Brandon. - Te gustaría hacer algo?

-Pues es un tonto por dejarte plantada sin decir nada, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Ella se sonrojó. El le había extendido su mano y la miró como si deseara devorarla, algo no muy lejos de la realidad en este caso. Temblorosa tomó su mano, nunca había visto a un chico como el tan decidido.

Entonces el la toó de la cintura y puso en acción todos los pasos que había practicado. Ella lo veía fascinada, sus ojos brillaban. El no se percató que ya estaban muy alejados del patio, ella también l olvidó, mientras daban vueltas y danzaban, era perfecto. De la nada el empezó a subir y ella se extrañó, todo empezó a tornarse extraño

Entonces, en el cielo, más allá de la luna…

El la besó.


End file.
